


Confrontation at the Conference

by Uozumi



Series: Tumblr fic prompts from various fandoms [4]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: “Jamie is convinced Malcolm is seeing someone else (established character of your choice) and confronts that person. Up to you if he's right or wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation at the Conference

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jamie MacDonald, Nicola Murray; Malcolm/Jamie  
>  **Genre** Slash/Slice of Life  
>  **Rating** PG (R for language)   
> **Word Count** 309  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** prompt: “Jamie is convinced Malcolm is seeing someone else (established character of your choice) and confronts that person. Up to you if he's right or wrong.”  
>  **Warning(s)** potential spoilers for all series and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** I asked Tumblr for fic prompts. Figured I might as well post them to AO3.

**_Confrontation at the Conference_ **

Nicola stared at Jamie for a long, long moment. They were at the party conference in a quiet hallway. No one paid them any attention. She was still processing the insinuation.

"Fuck," Jamie said. "I fucking knew it. He can’t even fucking look at me when he has a woman." 

Nicola blinked and then she began to laugh. She did not mean to, but Jamie’s look was so frustrated, so angry, and Jamie was so, so wrong. She knew he was growing angrier at every giggle. Nicola shook her head. “I would never,” she said. “Even if I was single, I would never.” There were more giggles. She could imagine Malcolm shirtless. She bet his shoulders jutted out like a bony chicken. 

Jamie watched her. “It’s not fucking funny,” he said. He had been certain it was Nicola. She made more sense than Sam did or any other woman in the office. 

"I’m not laughing at you," Nicola said. She gained her composure. She studied Jamie. Her eyes softened like his mother’s might. Jamie tensed. "You poor bastard. You actually care about him." 

Jamie’s jaw remained tight. He did not confirm or deny the observation. He looked around but no one was paying either of them any attention. Nicola was not too promising and Jamie’s star had burnt out. 

"I would tell you that you should tell him, but it’s Malcolm," Nicola said. She shook her head. "I don’t think it’s a woman or a man. I think it’s the job." She heard stories that he kept strange, long hours. "Find someone else," she said. "Find someone who’s interested in people." 

Before either could say anything more, Nicola’s personal assistant came up to her to report that Nicola was needed elsewhere. Nicola bid Jamie goodbye and left. Jamie did not watch her leave. He left in the opposite direction.

**The End**


End file.
